The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for folding and dispensing tape or other strip-like material, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for folding an adhesive portion or face of tape upon itself as the tape is dispensed.
In the field of painting automobiles, structures and other objects, it is often desirable to xe2x80x9cmaskxe2x80x9d a portion of the object prior to painting to prevent application of paint to that portion. For example, when spray-painting the edge of a car""s door or trunk lid, it is often desirable to mask the edge of the door or trunk lid, whereby paint is applied to the exterior-facing door panel, but not to the interior side portions of the door that are not exposed when the door is closed.
Self-adhesive tape, commonly known as masking tape, is commercially available in strip form, in a variety of widths, for use in masking prior to painting. The tape typically is adhesive on a first face, and non-adhesive on a second face opposite the first face. The tape is typically provided in rolls, whereby a long, continuous strip of tape is wrapped about a tubular hollow core.
It has been found to be further desirable, in many instances, to provide a smooth transition between the painted (unmasked) portion and the unpainted (masked) portion (rather than a stark, clearly-defined line as would normally occur where tape was applied to the object before painting and the tape removed after painting). It is known to apply a sponge rope material such as Soft-Edge Foam, commercially available from 3M Corp. Minneapolis, Minnesota, having a generally circular cross-section and an adhesive coating or strip applied along its length at the edge of the object to be painted, whereby a tapered channel or space is formed between the painted object and the outer circumference of the sponge rope. Sprayed paint will enter this tapered space to some extent, and will be applied to the painted object to a greater extent at the entrance to the space and to a progressively lesser extent further into the space. At the point of adhesion, no paint will be applied. In this manner, the application of paint fades relatively smoothly from the painted portion to the unpainted portion of the object.
The sponge tape, however, is very expensive. In an effort to reduce expenses, but still provide a smooth transition between the unmasked painted portion and the masked unpainted portion, it is known to manually fold one edge of the adhesive face of a length of masking tape upon itself, thereby forming a strip of tape having a face that is adhesive along one edge (the unfolded edge) and non-adhesive along the other edge (the folded edge). This strip of tape is then applied to the edge of the object to be painted, with the adhesive edge adhered to the object and the non-adhesive edge tapering away from the object, to form a tapered space between the tape and the object to be painted. When paint is sprayed in the area of the tape, some paint enters this tapered space in much the same manner as with the sponge rope, fading progressively from the entrance of the space toward the point of adhesion of the tape. The effort required to manually fold the tape, however, is relatively time-consuming and, therefore, is expensive in its own right.
In addition to the above-described edge-painting method, it has been found to be desirable in a number of other applications to fold a segment of the adhesive face of a strip of tape upon itself. For example, when painting along the edge of wall trim in a house, it is often desirable to mask the trim or the adjacent wall to prevent overpainting. Folding a segment of the adhesive face of the tape upon itself would facilitate removal of the tape, after the painting is complete, by providing a non-adhered xe2x80x9ctabxe2x80x9d that is easy to grip and pull.
Accordingly, a need yet exists for an economical way of folding an adhesive face of tape upon itself. It is to the provision of an apparatus and method meeting this and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.
In accordance with the purpose(s) of this invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for folding and optionally bending an adhesive face of tape upon itself and dispensing the tape.
In one aspect, the apparatus comprises a guiding collar having a curved opening therethrough for receiving and passing a length of tape to form a curved segment of tape, wherein a portion of the adhesive face of the tape confronts another portion of the adhesive face; and a compressing element to compress the confronting portions of the adhesive face of the tape against one another and fold the tape upon itself.
In another aspect, this invention relates to an apparatus comprising a guiding collar having a curved opening therethrough for receiving and passing a length of tape to form a curved segment of tape, wherein a portion of the adhesive face of the tape confronts another portion of the adhesive face; a compressing element to compress confronting portions of the adhesive face of the tape against one another and fold the tape upon itself; and means for bending at least one edge of the tape.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to an apparatus comprising an adjustable guiding collar having a curved opening therethrough for receiving and passing a length of tape to form a curved segment of tape, wherein a portion of the adhesive face of the tape confronts another portion of the adhesive face, and wherein the adjustable guiding collar varies the fold width of the tape; and a first compressing element to compress confronting portions of the adhesive face of the tape against one another and fold the tape upon itself.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of folding an adhesive face of tape upon itself comprising passing tape through a curved opening to form a segment of tape having a curved cross-section, wherein the segment of tape has a portion of the adhesive face of the tape confronting another portion of the adhesive face; and compressing the confronting portions of the adhesive face of the segment of tape to fold the tape upon itself.
Preferably, the apparatus and method of the present invention enable the user to selectively adjust the amount of tape folded over, from a minimum fold extent, which can be a configuration wherein the tape is not folded and the apparatus serves merely to dispense tape, to a maximum fold extent where, for example, the tape is folded in half. The guiding collar is, in one aspect, rotationally mounted within a sleeve to permit adjustment of the width of fold of the tape from either side edge of the tape. In another aspect, the tape is dispensed through at least one compressing element and a rail channel corresponding to and cooperating with the compressing element to fold and bend the tape, thereby forming an area of the tape that may be gripped and pulled easily by a user.
Additional advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description and appended drawing figures, which follow, and in part will be more apparent from the description and drawing figures, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory of preferred embodiments of the present invention, and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.